Just Be Friends
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: "El hilo rojo del destino: Un hilo que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, puede tensarse o enredarse, pero NUNCA se romperá."


Aquí Nozomi renaciendo entre las cenizas cual fénix (?) ejejejeje lo siento por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, la inspiración no quería llegar D: pero por fin me llego y escribí demasiado -.- 15 hojas de Word D: para mi es casi un milagro, bueno en parte escribí bastante ya que esta historia está escrita en conjunto con Akiko.

Bueno, tratare de no hablar mucho esta vez.

Primero quiero saludar a Red20 y a Kari que fueron los primeros en dejarme unos hermosos Rewiews :') y también porque me encantan sus historias: D

Pd: Akiko también les saluda y adora sus fics.

**Gracias Satoshi Tajiri por crear pokemon y por supuesto esta hermosa saga le pertenece a él. Lo único mío es la historia, y también un agradecimiento a Aki-chan (fandubera de youtube) por traducir una hermosa canción de "Just be Friends" la cual me trajo mucha inspiración – y si es que pueden busquen su hermosa canción-**

* * *

Lentamente los rayos de sol comenzaban a ocultarse en el horizonte, indicando la llegada del atardecer en la gran ciudad Viridian. A pesar de las horas, bastante gente se encontraba caminando por las calles, algunos alegres y otros muy estresados y con cara de cansancio. Entre todos estos humanos, unos pequeños seres paseaban junto a ellos. Algunas ratas moradas con inmensos dientes caminaban junto a sus amos; o también conocidas como rattatas. Otros eran voladores, emplumados y de color café oscuro en el lomo, y en el estómago un tono crema. Estos repetían constantemente "pidgy" el cual era su nombre.

Entre todos estos pokemons y humanos, un joven de cabellera castaña, recorría las calles de manera indiferente con ambas manos en los bolsillos; Cabizbajo y con sus ojos verdes fijos en el suelo. Distraído y distante a los demás, ni una pizca de interés demostraba a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya largos minutos pasaron sin que este joven levantara siquiera la vista o mostrara interés en alguna cosa o ser en su camino; lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a su hogar.

Cuando cerca de su casa se encontraba, en uno de los muchos caminos rústicos, un fuerte y sonoro grito se escucha desde el cielo. Este, gira su cabeza en dirección al ruido.

.-¡GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -. Un punto rosado lentamente se acercaba al castaño desde el cielo. Este, al percatarse de quien era la dueña del /kirby/ pokemon volador, sonríe levemente. Deja de caminar y espera pacientemente el aterrizaje del malvavisco rosado.

* * *

_Lentamente el sol se esconde en el horizonte, dando a entender que la penumbrosa y larga noche estaba comenzando. Una fuerte brisa se percibía, meciendo los arboles de un lado a otro. _

_Un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña, se encontraba todavía afuera. Se apoyaba en uno de los altos robles, mientras observaba el cielo, con los ojos llenos de impaciencia. Algo esperaba, ansioso._

_A lo lejos un fuerte grito se escucha. _

_.- ¡GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -. A la distancia una niña, de aproximadamente la misma edad que el joven, volaba por los cielos agarrada de una cosa rosa que flotaba por el aire._

_.- ¡Blue, llegas tarde! -. Grita, impaciente el niño de nombre Green, que rápidamente se acerca al encuentro de su amiga. Esta inmediatamente se suelta del agarra de su pokemon y se lanza a los brazos del oji-verde. Por suerte, este logra atraparla y ambos caen al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar. _

_La castaña, estruja con mayor fuerza a su compañero. Una atmosfera de calma rodea a ambos jóvenes y la luna lentamente comienza a asomarse en el horizonte. La implacable brisa, se calma por momentos. _

_.- ¿Lo… haz logrado? -. Pregunta el castaño, de manera tímida y nerviosa, pero sin aflojar el abrazo. Un leve sollozo se escucha de parte de Blue. _

_.-Si… por fin… los encontré-._

* * *

Largos minutos después, por fin la castaña, dueña del pokemon llega hasta el joven, con una radiante y casi psicópata sonrisa en su rostro.

.- ¿Sucede algo? -. Pronuncia una voz masculina, proveniente de Green, el oji-verde.

La castaña, sin bajarse de su pokemon, menea levemente su dedo en forma de negación con una sonrisa imborrable. -no, no pasa nada ¿acaso necesito una excusa para ver a mi nov-… amigo? -. Ante lo último, una gran sonrisa de picardía aparece en el rostro de la castaña.

Green solo observa fijamente a su acompañante por unos segundos con ojos de cansancio para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino ignorando completamente las palabras de Blue. Ante esto, la oji-azul infla sus mejillas cual jigglypuff enfadado, y sin rendirse ante la indiferencia de su "amigo" salta de su pokemon-malvavisco. Rápidamente se lanza a la espalda del castaño, el cual no se había alejado más de unos cuantos pasos, y lo abraza fuertemente, casi colgándose de su cuello.

Suma sorpresa, se refleja en la cara del joven y un leve, pero casi imperceptible rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Era tan pequeño que ni con lupa se alcanzaba a ver; pero lo impórtate es que existía.

_**En los cristales rotos mi reflejo veo al recoger**_

* * *

Un sonoro suspiro se escapa de la boca del oji-verde. Este recién había llegado a casa, después de la gran batalla que tubo para separarse del casi mortal abrazo de Blue, pero que internamente –claro que nunca lo admitiría- le agrado la muestra de cariño o el intento de asesinato.

Después de cerrar la puerta principal de su hogar, se acerca a la estantería y coge un libro muy grueso. Su hogar era bastante grande, ya que únicamente era él, el único integrante que vivía en la vivienda. Hace ya mucho tiempo, esta casa fue alguna vez de sus padres, los cuales no se encontraban con él. Era de dos pisos, ubicada en uno de los lugares rústicos, cercanos al gran bosque Viridian. Un patio delantero bastante amplio y uno trasero de igual gran tamaño.

Ya con el libro en sus manos, se acerca a su lugar favorito de la sala de estar; era un sillón de color café oscuro, y este se encontraba junto a la chimenea que se encargaba de calentar el lugar. Se sienta de manera tranquila, Abre su libro y comienza a leer en el gran silencio.

Oh querido silencio, que muy pocas veces lograba conseguir. Pero como siempre este era interrumpido por ciertas personitas.

De manera sorpresiva se abre la puerta principal de la casa, dejando un sonoro y profundo sonido que resonó por todo el lugar. Y para empeorar las cosas un ruido de cristales rompiéndose, se escucha en uno de sus costados; genial, nuevamente entraban como monkeys por la venta y no podían entrar como gente civilizada.

Lentamente y sin ninguna emoción, da vuelta su cabeza, en dirección al gran alboroto que comenzó en su hogar y ¿Qué se encuentra? A un azabache de ojos rojos y una gorra, sonriendo felizmente desde la puerta de su hogar y como ya le era costumbre, sin tocar… pero por lo menos entro por la puerta. Mientras que la castaña rompió –nuevamente- la ventana para entrar. Nunca podría entender a su querida amiga, ¿Quiere ser un ninja? O ¿ladrona? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Por alguna extraña razón esta escena trajo nostalgia a Green ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido lo mismo? Ni el recuerda las veces que ha tenido que arreglar su ventana. Si, han sido demasiadas, ya que, después de todo se conocen desde pequeños. Millones de aventuras vividas, tantas cosas han pasado juntos, y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no quería que nada cambiara. Estar con su mejor amigo y a la persona que tontamente lo había enamorado ¿Qué más podía pedir?

_**¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?**_

* * *

_Sorbo tras sorbo. Lentamente un joven castaño tomaba el té, en medio de su casa. Tranquilo, pero solitario; a si se sentía el en estos momentos. Su gran casa, en la cual vivía, se encontraba en penumbra. Ni un sonido, ni una voz; solo él, en frente de la chimenea, tratando de calentar su cuerpo con el fuego. _

_Después de unos momentos este joven, se levanta y se acerca a la estantería. Observa su gran colección de libros; pero ninguno llama su atención. Se rinde en su búsqueda de algo entretenido que leer y se acerca a la ventana que estaba junto a la estantería. _

_Observa el paisaje, completamente blanco por su ventana. Era invierno, y una gran nevada adornaba el lugar. Desde el cielo, caía uno tras otro copo de nieve. Sonríe para sí el castaño, y lentamente se aleja de la ventana._

_No alcanza ni a dar dos pasos cuando un fuerte ruido –de vidrios rompiéndose- Resuena justo detrás de él._

_Con sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro, gira rápidamente la cabeza y ve a una niña; abrigada hasta los ojos con una bufanda azul y tirada en el piso, completamente empapada. Inmediatamente reconoce quien era la visitante, pero antes de ir a ayudarla, esta se levanta y apunta con un objeto hacia la ventana._

_.- ¡Bl-blue! ¡Qué crees que haces! -. Dice histérico el castaño. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de la joven, se coloca justo en frente de esta y con horror, se percata que el objeto que sostenía era un arma de color negro. _

_.-¡Pero q…! el castaño siendo interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la ventana._

_.- ¡Te encontré! -. Grita una voz de hombre, con un tono infantil. Green, voltea inmediatamente al lugar donde se escuchó la voz. Un niño de cabellera azabache con gorra y unos penetrantes ojos rojos lo observaban, cubierto con una bufanda del mismo color que estos. La gran sonrisa que tenía el niñato estaba llena de felicidad y alegría; a pesar de estar completamente mojado. _

_Para sorpresa del oji-verde, este chico lo apunta con la misma arma que tenía Blue; la castaña de profundos ojos azules. El castaño pasa su mirada en ambos jóvenes sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué entraron a su casa? ¿Qué rayos hacían? ¡¿Y porque lo apuntaban con armas?! Pero todos estos pensamientos se ven interrumpido por un fuerte grito de parte de ambos jóvenes_

_.- ¡FUEGO!-. Dicen en un tono alto al mismo tiempo ambos niños e inevitablemente el castaño cierra los ojos esperando las balas que atravesarían su cuerpo. Pero para sorpresa de este, en vez del fuerte dolor que debería sentir a causa de las armas, un líquido helado recorre todo su cuerpo; provocando que un leve grito se escapara de su boca por lo frió del agua. Abre los ojos y se percata que toda su ropa estaba estilando. Sin saber muy bien lo que ocurrió voltea a ver a ambos jóvenes; que se encontraban riendo a carcajadas._

_Genial… lo habían engañado_

* * *

Pero después de todo, en esta cruel vida muy pocas veces existe un final feliz. El destino, siempre ha estado escrito, aunque este no sea el mejor camino. Ambos jóvenes; Blue y Red se acercan al oji-verde con una gran sonrisa, se ganan, uno a cada lado de Green. Lo observan leer, como si el alboroto de hace unos segundos no hubiera sucedido.

.- ¿Qué…creen que hacen?-. Dice en un tono neutro, pero levemente irritado el castaño.

.-Nada… solamente te observamos leer-. Dice la castaña de manera picara mientras se acerca al oji-verde y lo abraza por el cuello. Ante esto el castaño –Ya acostumbrado- Decide ignorarlos y leer lo más tranquilo que estos le permitieran; y relajado por la calidez de su amiga.

Si, felicidad sentía el castaño, pero dentro de su alegría, no se percató de la escura mirada que mostraba el otro miembro que estaba en el cuarto. Red, con los ojos llenos de tristeza observaba fijamente el abrazo que tenían Blue y Green.

Quizás para el oji-verde esto paso desapercibido pero para Blue no fue así. Ambas miradas, roja y azul se encuentran y ante esto; una mueca de dolor y tristeza aparece en el rostro de la joven castaña. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la castaña. Su corazón se oprimió todavía más cuando el azabache le sonríe de manera triste.

.-Lo siento…-. Susurra levemente y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta. La abre y antes de irse dice.-Tengo que irme…adiós _Green, Blue -._ Pronuncia de manera molesta estos últimos nombres. Sale de la casa y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

En silencio total se queda la casa, después de la partida del azabache.- ¿Sabes que le pasa?-. Pregunta Green a su compañera. Esta como respuesta solo esconde su rostro tras el hombro de este, para que así no pudiera verla a los ojos

.-No…lose-. Dice de manera lenta y neutra; rogando que el castaño no le hiciera más preguntas. Para suerte de esta, ninguna otra cosa se dijo.

El castaño decidió callar… sus amigos eran extraño y lo mejor era dejarlos solos. No quería involucrarse en más problemas, pero algo en su interior lo hizo llenarse de preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bueno… el confiaba en ellos.

_**Confiar en ellos… Quizás ¿ese fue mi error?**_

Pero no todo era tan fácil en la mente de la castaña. Llena de dudas embriagan su corazón y mente ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Se seguía preguntando, cada vez más asustada. Era difícil lo que tenía que decidir. Hace ya bastante tiempo; comenzó a salir – o casi- con Green. Ella estaba segura que lo quería más que a un simple amigo.

* * *

_.-Green…- Se escucha la voz de una mujer en el lugar. Al escuchar su nombre el castaño voltea a ver a su compañera y se sorprende al verla levemente sonrojada, con su mirada clavada sobre él.- ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al castaño. Este, abrió fuertemente los ojos y miro fijamente a su amiga. Después se acerca de manera seria a Blue, sin despegar su vista de los ojos de la joven._

_.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -. Dice en un tono neutro, levantando una sega de manera curiosa; ya bastante cerca de la oji-azul._

_.-Ho ho ho ho, s-solo preguntaba-. Tartamudea.-… es que eres tan frio Green nunca se puede saber lo que sientes-. Habla de manera rápida y totalmente arrepentida por haber soltado esa pregunta-. _

_.-Entonces… ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? -. Habla de manera divertida el castaño, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro._

_.-N-no por nada… solo que… eres tan inexpresivo-. _

_.- ¿y eso te molesta?-._

_.-N-no ¿Por qué me importaría? No me importa, no me importa nada Ho ho ho ho-._

_.- ¿Segura? -._

_.-S-sí, ¡Súper segura!-._

_.- ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-._

_.-N-no tartamudea… solo mi lengua se enreda con mis palabras-._

_.- ¿No es lo mismo? -._

_.-No… c-claro que no-. Green se había acercado más a la castaña._

_.-Entonces… ¿Puedo responder tu pregunta?-. Dice, ya a centímetros de juntar sus labios. _

_.- ¿Q-que pregunta?-. Desorientada se sentía Blue al tener a Green tan cerca._

_.-…-. El muchacho junta sus labios por largos segundos en el cual ambos sierran sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Después de unos segundos el oji-verde separa sus labios _

_.-ahí tienes tu respuesta-._

* * *

Recordaba muy bien ese día. Nunca había estado tan feliz, aunque realmente no le dijo que sentía pero… una acción vale más de mil palabras… ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? ¿Sus sentimientos estaban cambiando? No entendía nada. Su corazón estaba confundido. Un recuerdo cruzo su mente inevitablemente. El suceso que dio un vuelco en su corazón y mente, comenzando a cuestionarse sobre todas sus emociones.

* * *

_.- ¿Cuánto compraste? -. Dice Red con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. _

_.-No lo sé… ¿Muchas cosas?-. Habla en un tono divertido la castaña, mientras busca en su bolsa las llaves de su casa. Cuando por fin las encuentra, rápidamente abre la puerta y deja pasar al azabache, el cual estaba cargado con una inmensa cantidad de bolsas. Con mucha dificultad entra a la casa, tratando de no caer por tanto peso que llevaba encima._

_.- ¿Do-donde dejo las bolsas? con dificultad y lleno de cansancio el azabache. _

_.-mmmh-. Dice meditando Blue mientras observa su casa, buscando algún lugar para dejar sus compras.- Encima del sillón por favor-. Señala con la mano el sofá más grande de la sala de estar. A paso lento Red se acerca a este y de forma nada delicada suelta todas las bolsas. Al instante cae al suelo agotado. _

_Blue, que lo observaba desde lejos se acerca.-Gracias red, por acompañarme-. Le dice con una gran sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en el muchacho que por supuesto, la castaña no noto._

_.-Voy a traer un poco de limonada-. Dice, dándole la espalda al muchacho y caminando en dirección a la cocina. Red sonríe bobamente ante esta escena, pero luego una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que su amiga oji-azul lo invito a salir- para utilizarlo como mula de carga- vuelve a aparecer. Decide sacarse la duda que tenía y rápidamente se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina. _

_.-Blue…-. Pronuncia levemente, llamando la atención de la castaña, que lo observa con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras serbia los vasos de limonada. _

_.- ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunta, sin dejar de hacer su tarea de servir el líquido amarillento._

_.- ¿Por qué… Green no te acompaño en vez de mí? -. Dice dudoso el azabache. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Blue – al contrario- solo que… Green era su novio ¿No?_

_La castaña, al instante para de servir el líquido y observa fijamente el vaso que a medio servir se encontraba. Un deje de tristeza aparece en el rostro de la oji-azul pero inmediatamente lo borra con una de sus sonrisas. _

_.- ¿Por qué debería acompañarme? tranquilamente, terminando de servir el vaso con limonada. _

_.-Bueno… ¿No es tu _novio_? -. Dice esto levemente irritado y con el ceño fruncido._

_Un silencio incomodo rodea a ambos jóvenes.- No... Eso nunca fue así-. Habla la joven. _

_Esto tomo por sorpresa completamente al oji-rojo ¿No estaban saliendo? ¿Y qué rayos estaba esperando su amigo? Su rostro dio señales de la molestia que lentamente estaba naciendo en su interior. Estaba confundido, pero un sentimiento extraño lo embriago al mismo tiempo… era ¿esperanza? _

_Red bajo la mirada.- Todavía no entiendo…- Dice en un susurro-. Porque lo elegiste a él. _

_El corazón de Blue da un gran vuelco. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Habrá escuchado bien? Naaaaa definitivamente escucho mal. Era imposible que Red, haya dicho algo como eso… ¿Cierto? Y su fue a si ¿Acaso eso fue una declaración indirecta? Su mente se llenó de millones de preguntas y su rostro demostraba una inmensa confusión. No sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. _

_.- ¿Q-Que? -. Atino a decir, entre tartamudeos la castaña. Su mente no estaba funcionando del todo bien. Muchas dudas la embriagaban, ideas extrañas, y un sentimiento nuevo la atravesó cual flechazo en el corazón. _

_.-Lo que escuchaste, Blue-. Voltea a ver a la oji-azul con una expresión un poco molesta, pero con un inevitable sonrojo en las mejillas logrando que no se viera tan intimidante como el esperaba.- Realmente me gustas…-.Y rápidamente escapa de la vista de la castaña; saliendo por la entrada principal. Si, Red realmente sentía eso por la castaña… pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable; muy culpable, ya que después de todo era la persona que le gustaba a su mejor amigo… ¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo?_

* * *

Cuatro días… Cuatro y tortuosos días pensando en su soledad y ¡Quieta! /_Milagro de Arceus u.u/ _No podía dejar de pensar en ese suceso… y ¿Por qué dudaba a tanto, si quería a Green?... O quizás eso ya no sea tan cierto.

Tenía que estar sola, para pensar… realmente tenía que aclarar sus dudas. Se separa del oji-verde

.- Green… ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? -. Su voz sonaba triste y melancólica. Extraño, pensó el castaño. ¿Blue, deprimida? Realmente estaba pasando algo malo.

.- ¿Sucede algo?-. Dice levantándose al mismo tiempo que la castaña. La joven extrañada por la pregunta, lo mira fijamente, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas –Algo fingida- pero que logro convencer al castaño.

.-No… no pasa nada-. Habla al mismo tiempo que niega febrilmente con el rostro, sin borrar esa sonrisa, que fácilmente alegraba el día de Green.

Devolviéndole el gesto, el coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña y se acerca a su oído diciéndole _me puedes contar lo que quieres_ luego se alega y se dirige a la puerta. Mira una última vez a la castaña y le sonríe levemente.

Blue solo lo mira, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y lo sigue.

* * *

El largo camino que los conducía a la casa de Blue, lo habían recorrido en un silencio completamente incómodo. El castaño de hermosos ojos verdes, pensaba como rayos iniciar una conversación ¿Sobre el clima? Muy cliché ¿Pokemons? Hablaban de ello a diario, para que seguir con eso ¿Sobre qué almorzó ayer? No, mejor no, sonaría mas como un acosador que otra cosa.

Si, al parecer las cosas que pensaban ambos jóvenes eran completamente diferente; uno se debatía sobre de que rayos hablar y el otro divagaba sobre muchas cosas; la mayoría de ellas tristes.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decidir? Pensaba inútilmente la castaña. No importaba cuanto pensara, ninguna de las opciones que había ingeniado en su mente llegaban a un final feliz. Solo dos opciones tenia; O elegir a Green o elegir a Red. Sabía perfectamente que no importara con quien se quedara; su amistad ya estaba destruida… ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¿Por qué no podían reír como antaño? ¿Jugar, ensuciarse y divertirse juntos? Y pensar que todo podía cambiar de manera tan rápida, en tan poco tiempo… Dirigió su mirada hacia Green, que al parecer también se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos. Su rostro como siempre inexpresivo

.-Maldita sea Green… Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan _tú -._ Decía en un murmullo, que claro, no pasó desapercibido por el castaño. Inmediatamente este se da vuelta para encarar a su compañera, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.- ¿Qué? -. Habla molesto.

La joven de ojos azules suspira cansada y maldice por lo bajo ¿Por qué tubo que hablar tan fuerte?

.-Lo que oíste, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan _tú? _-. Dice, más triste que enfadada la castaña. El joven de pelo castaño, tomo esto más como una ofensa que como un comentario, y contesta en un tono molesto.

.-Bueno, tampoco tienes un carácter tan _lindo _como para que critiques a los demás-. Ahora el ceño del joven estaba fuertemente fruncido y como si este fuera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, la misma expresión se refleja en la castaña.

.- ¿Qué estas insinuando? pregunta molesta la oji-azul.

.-Lo mismo que tu -. Responde tajante y un aire de molestia rodea al castaño.

.- Que dejes ser tan _tú _por un momento -. La misma aura de molestia rodea a la castaña. Lentamente el ambiente se vuelve tenso e incómodo para ambos muchachos, y no se percataban que esta discusión… iría mas lejos de lo que creían.

.- ¿Tanto te afecta mi forma de ser? -. Esto último, lo respondió en un tono completamente frio y bastante irritado.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban desorbitados por la furia, no pensaba bien lo que hacía, y tanto pensar en las noches anteriores no le había partido dormir lo suficiente. Agotada su mente, acudió a lo primo que se le vino a la cabeza; que quizás… fue el peor error.

.-¡Por que no puedes ser como RED! -. Grita fuera de sí, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de su error al ver los ojos sorprendidos de su acompañante.

Desde el cielo un fuerte estruendo se escucha, un rayo en la cercanía había caído al suelo, he inmediatamente después, la lluvia comienza a caer con gran fuerza; empapando rápidamente a ambos jóvenes. Los ojos de sorpresa de Green habían cambiado a unos de tristeza.

.-No… Green… n-no quise… yo…- Tartamudeaba asustada la joven, con ambas manos en su boca. Sin escuchar las explicaciones de Blue, el castaño le da la espalda y comienza a caminar, con el flequillo de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Lentamente comienza a alejarse y Blue lo llama por su nombre tratando de detenerlo. Este ni se detiene, ignorando completamente a la joven. Unas lágrimas caen lentamente por el rostro de la castaña; percatándose demasiada tarde… de lo que había hecho.

Mira hacia arriba, sintiendo las gotas de agua deslizarse por su rostro; ocultando las lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento que salían sin parar de su rostro.

_**La llama que teníamos… ya se ha esfumado**_

* * *

¿Cuánto rato había pasado ya? No lo sabía… quizás horas… o solamente unos cuantos minutos. No tenía ni idea, y tampoco le importaba. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, nada pensaba, nada le importaba. Sentía la fuerte lluvia caer a fuera de donde se encontraba; una pequeña cueva que había utilizado para descansar del diluvio. Empapado y un frió que le calaba hasta los huesos, pero su mente no se encontraba presente.

Un fuerte dolor aprisionaba su corazón, y constantemente cerraba los ojos fuertemente para calmar su ser. Realmente no sabía que pensar, que sentir... Solo una frase existía en sus pensamientos, la cual se repetía una y otra vez.

_¡Por que no puedes ser como RED! _

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Quizás…? No, no podía pensar de esa manera… Confiaba en Blue, ella jamás le haría algo como eso. Pero entonces ¿Por qué lo comparaba con Red? ¿Con su mejor amigo, casi hermano?

Ya, no deseaba llenarse de dudas y fantasías; de una buena vez aclararía todo este asunto. Decidido se levanta y sale de su pequeño refugio. Lentamente siente como las gotas de agua caen por su rostro. Rápidamente se devuelve por donde había llegado; el lugar donde comenzó una discusión. Si lo pensaba bien, todo comenzó por culpa de un comentario de parte de la castaña de ojos azules. Se sentía confundido, completamente desorientado, recordaba y repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido en esa pelea con Blue. Cada palabra, cada movimiento y una duda cruzo su mente. Cuando su amiga, lo comparo con Red.

¿Por qué no fue tras él?

Seguía en la misma posición, ni un musculo había movido desde que Green se fue ¿Por qué no fue tras él? Se repetía una y otra vez. Un sentimiento amargo y lleno de culpa la invadía.

_**Lo suponía aun con mi ingenuo corazón, que la difícil elección sería la mejor. **_

Detrás de la muchacha, una sombra se reflejaba entre los árboles. Quieta, sin movimiento; solo observaba, esperando algo. Al final, esta persona desconocida se acerca a la castaña rápidamente.

Blue, al sentir una mano posada en su hombro, se llenó de una repentina felicidad ¿Quizás Green había regresado por ella? Ilusionada se da la vuelta, a punto de gritar millones de disculpas a penas observara la mirada de color verde, que tanto ansiaba ver. Pero en vez de los ojos penetrantes del color de los arboles; una mirada roja se encuentra en su lugar. Sabía quién era, lo reconoció al darse vuelta. Pero lo que no entendía fue el sentimiento que la embriago ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Felicidad? No tenía ni idea, solo sentía las lágrimas tibias que rodaban por su rostro.

El azabache le sonríe de una manera cálida; de una forma que nunca lo podría hacer Green.

_**Quizás… este sea el camino que deba elegir. **_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, une sus labios con los de Red, el cual no duda en corresponder.

* * *

Sonreía de manera triste… un sentimiento lo invadió ¿Traición? Definitivamente era eso. Miraba fijamente la unión de esos dos. Rojo y azul ¿Quién lo diría? Si… esa era la mejor elección.

* * *

Cerró la puerta. Y en ese momento todo lo que sentía se escapó en un grito.

.-¡MALDICIÓN!-. Lleno de dolor y odio se sentía el corazón del castaño; sabiendo que estaba solo en casa –como siempre- no dudo en contener las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas ¿El gran Green, frió e inexpresivo, llorando? Quién lo diría. Se aproximó a su sofá favorito; el de color verde junto a la chimenea, y se sentó pesadamente. Inmediatamente recordó las muchas cosas vividas en esta casa; junto con esa castaña que le llenaba de dolor.

.- ¿Por qué de todas… tuve que enamorarme de ti? – Su corazón le dolía profundamente, o lo que quedaba de él. En millones de partes se rompió al ver tal escena. Y nuevamente recordó, recordó el momento en el cual sus "amigos" lo llenaron de traición.

Dolido y solitario, _siempre fui el mal tercio en algo que siempre tuvo que ser así _pensó desamparado el castaño. Recordó tantas cosas, mientras que las tibias lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Momentos junto la castaña, salidas, risas, tantas cosas vividas… tristeza, alegría ¿Por qué? Se repitió. Recordó a cierto azabache, su calidez, su compañía, las risas, las bromas, todo.

_Mi error fue haberlos conocido _se repitió _fue haberlos querido, haberme enamorado _siguió en medio de las lágrimas _haberla querido tanto… confiar tanto en él _y sin poder aguantar mucho más, se cubre el rostro con una de sus manos, tratando en un inútil esfuerzo parar su llanto.

Tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi no nota la leve vibración de su pokegear. Sin mucho ánimo, lo retiro de su bolsillo; en el cual estaba guardado, y observa el mensaje.

_Blue:_

Sonrió amargamente al leer ese nombre. Siguió leyendo.

_Necesito hablar contigo._

¿No pudiste haberlo hecho antes, de traicionarme? Pensó

_Mañana en el parque… a la misma hora… en el mismo lugar._

_Adiós._

Y por alguna razón ese adiós lo sintió tan frió, a pesar de estar escrito justo frente a él. Mañana se acabaría todo. Como deseaba no asistir, olvidar todo lo vivido… pero eso jamás será así. Sonrió amargamente. Y nuevamente se quedaría solo.

_**Es Hora del adiós**_

* * *

El sol que lentamente comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, brillaba de tal forma que el castaño consideraría cínica por el solo hecho de sentir una nube negra sobre él. A pesar de ser las 18:30 de la tarde, el sol ya comenzaba a dar indicios del atardecer. Era invierno, por esta razón oscurecía temprano.

Se sentía horrible, cada paso que daba le dejaba en claro que muy pronto terminaría todo. Se sentía solitario, traicionado, abandonado. Y para empeorar las cosas una carta de su abuelo, fue recibida esta mañana en su casa ¿Un viaje? Realmente ese viejo estaba loco.

Siguió avanzando lentamente a su destino. Le traía recuerdos ese parque, ese lugar. Era hermoso, un camino de árboles de cerezos, que en este momento estaban marchitos por el invierno. Al llegar a cierto punto del camino, se encontraba un parque y en medio de este una banca. Justo detrás de esta, un inmenso cerezo – que era el más grande del lugar- volvía llamativo este sector. El camino seguía de largo después de este parque; pero aunque deseara el castaño seguir adelante, sin voltear, no podía.

Como esperaba, encontró a una castaña, arropada con un gran abrigo café y una bufanda adornaba su cuello, del mismo color que sus ojos. Ni siquiera saludo, solo pasó de largo y se sentó al lado izquierdo de la oji-azul.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos muchachos, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra, hasta que la joven decidió empezar.

.-Lo siento-. Dijo la castaña, sin atreverse a voltear la vista hacia el oji-verde. Green, sonrió amargamente ante esto, y ocultando sus ojos debajo de su flequillo, espero a que siguiera.

.-Quiero… terminar con lo nuestro, o lo que sea que tuviéramos.- Amargamente recito estas palabras la castaña. Tenía claro lo que debía decir, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Y más le costaba todo esto al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Green. Esperaba una queja, un ruego para que no terminara, o un simple porque…

.-¡Porque no dices nada!-. Grito molesta la castaña ¿Qué esperaba? Se preguntó. Su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado y valientemente aguanto las lágrimas. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta, y Blue apretó fuertemente los dientes, para tratar de resistir los sentimientos que la embriagaban.

.-¡Green!-. Grita con la voz ronca, y en vano el eco resuena en el lugar. Ya desesperada voltea para encarar al castaño y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Se arrepiente completamente. Los ojos del castaño, estaban fríos, solitarios, y llenos de una tristeza que jamás creyó ver en el muchacho. Este inmediatamente rompe el contacto y dirige su vista al suelo, ocultando nuevamente la vista debajo de sus flequillos. La castaña lo imita y ambos se hunden en un silencio sepulcral. La tensión se percibía a un kilómetro de distancia.

¿Cómo terminar con esto? Se preguntaron ambos jóvenes mentalmente. Por fin, el oji-verde ya cansado, y creyendo no poder aguantar más se levanta.

_**Lo que alguna vez sentimos se fue…**_

.-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida-. Dijo sin voltear, y lentamente las lágrimas secas cayeron por su rostro. Comienza a caminar lentamente.

Blue, abatida y sin saber que hacer pregunta.- ¿Podemos ser solo amigos? -.

Una sonrisa llena de gracia y dolor aparece en el rostro del castaño, _¿Crees que puedo estar a tu lado, y verte con mi mejor amigo? _Pensó y sin dejar de caminar murmullo las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a la castaña.

.-No… ya no quiero nada contigo-.

_Adiós mi amor, se ha acabado, debemos seguir, levanta la mirada y sigue, porque ya no hay marcha atrás._

* * *

_Y a si todo lo nuestro termino. Todos nuestros momentos, me seguirán para siempre, ya que nunca podre sacarte de mi corazón. Te llevaste una parte de mi vida, de mi alma. Espero que… alguna vez voltees a atrás, y podrás verme; pero jamás volveré a ti. Espero que alguna vez te des cuenta de cuanto te amé. Quizás cometí errores, y los admito, pero tú me traicionaste y eso… jamás lo olvidare. _

_¿Sabes? Recordé una leyenda. No sé dónde la escuche, pero la tengo grabada en mi memoria._

"_**El hilo rojo del destino:**_

_**Un hilo que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, puede tensarse o enredarse, pero NUNCA se romperá."**_

_Ahora me doy cuenta que esta leyenda no tiene razón. Nosotros estábamos unidos por este hilo, pero tú lo tensaste y el destino, con unas tijeras negras lo partió en dos… Si, quizás nuestro destino fue jamás estar juntos._

_Nuestra historia termino… y para siempre._

_**Pero el hilo rojo del destino JAMAS se rompe y su historia…**_

_**Todavía no termina…**_

* * *

Ajajajajaj *risa nerviosa* bueno antes de que me intenten matar por separar a esta hermosa pareja quiero decirles que NO me gusta el luckyshipping, al contrario no debería existir (sin ofender a los que les gusta) DD:

Y antes de que entren más en confusión este one-shot es una especie de introducción a una serie que estoy comenzando a escribir titulada: "Answer" y ya bajen los cuchillos (la historia también la escribo junto a Akiko)

Gracias por leer y espero que dejen algún rewiews para que me anime a escribir más rápido la serie xD

Repito: ODIO el Luckyshipping, ya que mi shipping favorito es el special :3 y nuevamente ¡Bajen los cuchillos!

Pd: Esta es una historia paralela del manga pokemon, .-. y Red todavía no conoce a Yellow por eso no coloque mi shipping favorito D:

Akiko: ¡Por favor no nos maten! Odio Luckyshipping¡ y amo el mangaquestshipping y el specialshipping :D y como dijo Nozomi esperen la continuación :D

Pd: Agradézcanle a Akiko, que si no hubiera sido por ella, me habría demorado otro siglo en terminarla.

Y esperen con MUCHA paciencia answer.

_¡Reviews!_


End file.
